familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lewis County, Kentucky
Lewis County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,870. Its county seat is Vanceburg. History The county was founded in 1806 and named for Meriwether Lewis. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.5%) is water. The county's northern border with Ohio is formed by the Ohio River. Adjacent counties *Adams County, Ohio (north) *Scioto County, Ohio (northeast) *Greenup County (east) *Carter County (southeast) *Rowan County (south) *Fleming County (southwest) *Mason County (west) National protected area *Ohio River Islands National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 14,092 people, 5,422 households, and 4,050 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,173 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.92% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.03% Asian, 0.09% from other races, and 0.55% from two or more races. 0.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,422 households out of which 35.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.30% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 99.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,208, and the median income for a family was $26,109. Males had a median income of $25,522 versus $18,764 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,031. About 23.50% of families and 28.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 36.40% of those under age 18 and 21.30% of those age 65 or over. Over forty percent of this county gets some kind of government benefit.The Geography of Government Benefits Politics Lewis County is one of the most Republican leaning counties in Kentucky. The last Democrat to win the county in a presidential election was Samuel J. Tilden in 1876.https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:1876nationwidecountymapshadedbyvoteshare.svg Education ]] The residents of Lewis County are served by the Lewis County School District. The Lewis County Middle School and the Lewis County High School are located west of Vanceburg on KY 10. There are four elementary school in Lewis County. All associated with a city or community. *Lewis County Central Elementary, Vanceburg *Garrison Elementary, Garrison *Tollesboro Elementary, Tollesboro *Laurel Elementary, Laurel Communities Cities *Concord *Vanceburg Census-designated place *Garrison Other unincorporated places * Awe * Crum * Emerson * Firebrick * Head of Grassy * Kinniconick * Pence * Ribolt * Rugless * Saint Paul * Tollesboro Notable people * Thomas Marshall (1793–1853) - United States Army general of the Mexican-American War. * The founder of "Pillar of Fire Church" and KKK advocate Alma Bridwell White was born there. * Thomas Massie, Congressman, Kentucky's 4th Congressional District See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lewis County, Kentucky References External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project *Lewis County website *Lewis County Tourism Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Lewis County, Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:Maysville, Kentucky micropolitan area Category:1806 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1806 Category:Counties of Appalachia